The Family Aurelius: Spike's Best Idea Ever
by jmbrowning1112
Summary: In 1885 London Spike comes across a young woman that he feels will be perfect for Angelus. Introducing an original character Aislinn O'Callaghan. Pairings: Angelus/OC; Spike/Drusilla; etc. Warning: some dark/vampiric content; sex and bloodplay. Not for under-aged viewers.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character Aislinn.**

**THE FAMILY AURELIUS: SPIKE'S BEST IDEA EVER**

**3 February 1885 – {Kensington Gardens, Hyde Park, London}**

Spike has been a vampire for five years. He is living in London with his new family, the Aurelian vampires Angelus, Darla and Drusilla. It had been Drusilla who found him but it was Angelus who sired him and made him what he is today. His sire is famous for being evil, the most vicious vampire in recorded history in fact, and has been training Spike to follow in the family tradition. Lately Spike had developed an independent, rebellious streak though. He spent a lot of time on his own and he knew it was mostly because Angelus allowed it. Tonight he was hunting early the sun had set an hour ago, in Kensington Gardens. This is where he first saw her.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more than Drusilla, more than Darla, more than Cecily. This girl made them all pale in comparison. She had raven black hair that fell down to her hips in thick curls and pale creamy skin with a natural rose hue on her cheeks. Her eyes were light in color but he couldn't make out which color they were. Her eyebrows had a perfect natural arch to them, her nose straight with a slight button on the end to keep it from being haughty, her cheekbones high but not sharp, her face was heart-shaped but not too delicate. There was sweetness and innocence in her countenance but intelligence and humor as well. She had hourglass curves but because of the corseted dresses women wore he didn't know if they were natural or not. Her bust was full and high she stood about five feet four inches and looked to be young and healthy. He couldn't smell any sickness or disease on her, no other men either. There was a sweet scent to her, womanly certainly, but something more, something else that he couldn't identify. It smelled like sunshine and fresh rain and grass and summertime. She wore a lavender and sage green brocade dinner dress and sat on a park bench.

He watched her a moment. Her attire and personage were clearly upper class maybe even aristocratic and yet here she was in the cold February early evening in her dinner dress, which had short sleeves, without a coat and shivering and – crying – on a park bench in Kensington Gardens. It was a strange situation indeed. Someone had to be looking for her. Young ladies like her did not just go off alone. Spike looked around for anyone nearby who may be looking out for her but found no one. She was shaking her head and muttering angrily to herself now, dashing away her tears with the palms of her hands. He stepped a little closer to hear what she was saying.

"They're mad, they're all bloody mad if they think I'm gonna marry that horrible man," she was saying. Spike was startled to hear an Irish accent to her voice. It was lilting, soft and cultured but there nonetheless. Apparently someone wanted her to marry a horrible man. Well he couldn't blame her for being upset by that. He took a step closer and cursed under his breath when he snapped a twig and caught her attention. She gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. They were sea green, her eyes, and the most beautiful he had ever seen, framed by thick black lashes and almond shaped but not narrow or small.

"Hello there," he kept his voice light and friendly with a hint of concern. "I was just passing by and couldn't help but notice you were distressed. Do you need any assistance?"

"No but thank you," she stated politely. She was wary of him, though and he could tell. She was right to be of course. Not only was he was a dangerous vampire but he was also a strange man at night in Victorian London.

"Are you certain? I cannot but notice you have no coat and it's very cold out. I could escort you back to your house or if you have companions nearby -," he offered. He wasn't sure why he was offering but something about her spurned protectiveness in him. "At the very least take my coat."

He had it off and offered it to her before she could protest. She put it on reluctantly then he remembered something and stepped forward taking hold of the lapels before she could stop him. He smiled apologetically, inwardly reveling in their closeness, and took his cigarette case and lighter from the inside pocket then stepped back.

"Apologies but I couldn't forget these," he gestured to the items in his hands before putting them in his jacket pocket.

"Of course," she nodded. "I will have the coat returned to you tomorrow, sir. May I have your name so I know whom to send it?"

Spike smiled again and took one of his calling cards from his jacket and handed it to her. She took it and read it silently then gave him a polite smile.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it," she said. "I don't have any of my cards with me but my name is Lady Aislinn O'Callaghan, Mr. Aurelius."

"Please call me William," he told her. His new alias Spike would have been too odd to tell her. She blushed slightly but nodded in agreement.

"Then you must call me Aislinn." He grinned at that and her blush deepened a bit more. "I should probably get back now."

"Are you sure I can't escort you? It's not safe for a young lady out alone at night even in Kensington," he pointed out.

"The house isn't far. They're likely looking for me by now," Aislinn said regretfully.

"May I ask what had you so upset? Has someone harmed you?" She smiled at the concern in his voice but shook her head.

"I'm having a difference of opinion with my family on a personal matter," she explained. She looked as if she might say more for a moment then shut down and he knew he wouldn't get any more out of her tonight.

"Well, in any case, I'm afraid I could be of assistance. It is getting colder out, though so you should probably get home," he suggested. She nodded and began walking away. He followed her at a distance to make sure she got home safely because he knew Angelus was hunting nearby too. She was special, he could feel it. Spike wanted to get to know her better before he introduced his sire to her. He still wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Normally he would have killed her, maybe raped and tortured her a little, but she was different. Her beauty and innocence likely had a lot to do with it. It seemed an unforgivable sin to kill something that beautiful. He watched her enter a beautiful mansion in Kensington Palace Gardens, clearly upper class, and then turned around and continued his hunting for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 February 1885 {Aurelius townhouse, Richmond Hill & O'Callaghan mansion, Kensington Palace Gardens}**

The next afternoon when Spike woke up he found that his coat had indeed been returned. Thankfully one of the human servants had taken it and not any of the minions or a member of his family. He found a dinner invitation for tonight as well as her calling card in one of the pockets and smiled at the 'thank you' written on the back. Hearing his sire's footsteps descending the stairs he quickly put the note and card in his pocket and slipped on his coat.

"Where are you hunting tonight then, Will?" Angelus asked as he took his own coat from one of the servants and slipped into it. Spike fought an eye roll at the name. His sire adamantly refused to call him Spike. It was always either Will, William, or boy most of the time.

"I thought I'd go over to White Chapel tonight," Spike lied. Angelus gave him an odd look then and Spike added, "The blood in Kensington was a little rich last night. What about you?"

"Darla and I are attending some party in Mayfair," Angelus complained. "I can't stand the damn things but she likes to keep us in high society. Don't get into trouble and be home before dawn. Drusilla will be staying here."

"Yes, sire," Spike agreed. He waited until Darla and Angelus left in the carriage then headed to the O'Callaghan mansion in Kensington.

An elderly butler answered the door. "Yes, sir?" the man asked.

"I was invited to dinner," he told him. "My name is William Aurelius."

"Yes, of course sir, please come in. The Earl and Countess and Lady Aislinn are in the drawing room along with the other guests," the butler said taking his coat and then leading him to said drawing room before announcing his presence. "My lord and ladyships, Mr. William Aurelius is here."

Aislinn came forward and nodded at the butler, "Thank you, Reilly. I'm glad you came, William. My parents wished to meet you after I told them how you came to my aide yesterday."

She took his arm and led him over to her parents. "Father, Mother, this is Mr. William Aurelius. William, this is my father the Earl of Connaught and my mother the Countess."

"Please to meet you, young man," the Earl shook Spike's hand firmly. "We were quite concerned when Aislinn left last night. We had several Scotland Yard men out looking for her. Thank you for lending her your coat and getting her home safely."

"It was the least I could do, my lord," Spike said honestly. He took an instant dislike to her father. The man was robust and fit and handsome but the idea that he was marrying his daughter off to a man she clearly did not like put him in ill favor with Spike. He turned to look at her mother and immediately found her cold and distant. She was still beautiful even in her late age but if possible more of an ice queen than Darla. "Thank you both for inviting me to dinner."

"Please, we're always eager to meet new people. Aislinn spoke very highly of you. Tell us, what part of England are you from?" the Earl asked.

"Here actually, in London," he answered.

"Strange surname, Aurelius, for an Englishman," the Countess remarked.

"I took my guardian's name some time ago, Aurelius is his surname. I was born a Pratt but my parents died when I was young," Spike lied easily.

"I'm sorry," Aislinn said and he could tell she was sincere so he favored her with a gentle smile.

"It was a long time ago," he assured her. "I've been very happy with my new family."

She smiled up at him and squeezed his arm which he only belatedly realized she was still holding on to lightly.

Meanwhile, across town in Mayfair Angelus was brooding silently in a corner while Darla charmed their hosts, the Ambassador to China and his wife. Angelus hated these parties. The people were fake as hell and most of them were idiots pretending to be smarter and more educated than they were. What was on his mind though was William. He had lied to him earlier when he said he was hunting in Whitechapel. His blond childe was up to something and that usually was not a good thing.

Darla came over to him looking annoyed, "You could at least pretend to socialize with everyone."

"Actually I'm going to head out. William is acting odd and I want to see what he's up to," Angelus told her. She scowled.

"You can't coddle him forever, Angelus. If he gets into trouble again I'll stake him myself," Darla warned.

"You'll not lay a hand on any childe of mine, Darla," Angelus growled menacingly. She took a step back from him. "You lost whatever authority you thought you had over me a long time ago and you know it. I'm head of this family. Don't forget it."

"Fine, do as you like," Darla snapped and retreated. She knew better than to provoke him further but she still had her pride. Angelus left a few moments later to find William.

Dinner was called then and they were shown into the dining room. After dinner her parents mingled with the rest of the guests and Aislinn and Spike sat on a sofa in the drawing room talking. He told her about growing up, about his love of poetry and how terrible he was at it, about his mother who had tuberculosis and not really remembering his father that much. He told her about his recent travels to Yorkshire and Paris, leaving out the parts about vampires and killing of course. She told him about growing up in Ireland and how much she missed it since moving here to London to further her father's political ambitions. She described the Irish countryside with such detail and affection he could almost see it in his head.

Spike could easily listen to her voice so soft and lilting for hours. He realized halfway through their conversation that he hadn't had a truly decent talk with anyone since before he was turned. Angelus wasn't much of a talker unless it was a lesson about killing or torture. Darla ignored him for the most part and Drusilla, well his dark princess had the mind of a child and talked bloody nonsense most of the time. Aislinn was different. She was young and educated, intelligent and clever, witty and funny with a dry sense of humor he liked. They had similar taste in books and poetry but he found she tended to favor Angelus's taste in art and music. That was something he never found much use for, art and music. He loved poetry but that was the extent of his artistic streak. He preferred the sciences, rational thought and logic. Angelus liked to quote ancient philosophers and Shakespeare and sing, badly mind you, old Irish folk songs and sketch and paint all the time. He had to admit that his sire was a talented drawing artist, though.

Aislinn, he discovered soon enough, possessed a beautiful singing voice and was quite accomplished with musical instruments. She was called upon to perform for them all after they had been talking for two hours and although he was a bit vexed by their conversation being interrupted he was curious to hear her talent. She sat down at a harp and began a soft and sweet rendition of _The Grenadier and the Lady_.

It was then that Angelus was shown into the room by Reilly. He had been watching as Spike talked to the dark-haired young woman outside the drawing room windows but he couldn't hear them or see her as her back had been facing him. So he decided to come inside for a better look. He took a place in the shadows against the wall as she began to sing and play. The soft, sweet lilting voice and melody of the music hit him nearly as hard as her beauty did. He saw what Spike had seen the night before in Kensington Gardens and more. She was perfection this girl. As he watched and listened to her he felt a strange tightening in his chest that he had never felt before. A rare genuine smile came over his face.

Aislinn watched the myriad of emotions that crossed William's face during her song and wondered what he was thinking. She wasn't the best performer in the world by any means in fact she hated giving these performances for her parents and their guests. She was shy by nature and anxious about singing and playing in front of strangers.

She took time to study her new friend during their conversation earlier and he was indeed very handsome but she had known that from the first. His eyes were clear sapphire blue and his skin fair and his thick short hair curled naturally and was light golden brown in color. He wasn't all that tall but he was a good four or five inches taller than her. His build was slight but lean and athletic. She loved his voice. It was deep and smooth with a cultured English accent with just enough of an edge to it to keep him from sounding like a dandy. Aislinn usually hated English gentlemen. They were pompous and self-righteous for the most part. William was different. He talked to her about things, listened to her opinions and even argued with her a little. He was firmly against her arranged marriage too. He had called it an archaic and barbaric custom that needed to be outlawed. There was something dangerous about him too, though. It was enough to make her cautious around him. Sometimes his eyes took on such a predatory look, calculating even, especially around her parents. Still, Aislinn wanted to know him better.

She played one more song, this time on the piano. It was _The Water is Wide_. When she ended her song William grinned and applauded her with the others but he also gave her a cheeky wink that made her blush. It didn't go unnoticed by her parents either. They exchanged concerned glances but Aislinn ignored them and made her way over to William.

"All right, how terrible was it?" she asked shyly. He chuckled and fought the impulse to grab and kiss her silly.

"Pixie, it was beautiful. You sing like an angel," he told her honestly. "I usually hate to sit those songs because the performer tries to go over the top and make it operatic. But you kept it sweet and soft and I loved it."

Aislinn heard the sincerity in his voice and gave him a smile that would make the pious man hard as a rock. Spike being the sinner he was forced himself to think of something horrible to keep his erection at bay, like Darla and the Master going at it. Yes, that worked. And then a familiar smooth, deep Irish brogue was heard directly behind him and he went very still.

"You have a truly beautiful voice, lass," Angelus said smiling charmingly as he stepped up next to Spike and took her hand kissing her knuckles. She smiled shyly and glanced at William with a question in her eyes. "Ah, I'm Angelus Aurelius. William and I are relatives of a sort."

"You were adopted as well? I only ask because your accent is clearly Irish and Aurelius isn't a surname I'm familiar with in Galway. That is where you're from, isn't it?" Aislinn asked him. He nodded.

"You could say that yes," he grinned then and she looked stunned.

"A bheith fos mo chroi (Be still my heart)," she whispered. Then she shook her head to clear it and said, "I'm Lady Aislinn O'Callaghan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aurelius."

"Call me Angelus please," he said. He was impressed and pleased by what she'd whispered. Clearly the girl wasn't unaffected by him and he was glad of that. He wondered if she thought he knew Irish Gaelic.

Aislinn nodded, studying him a moment. William seemed a bit surprised and wary by the man's presence. What a presence it was too. He radiated power and masculinity. He was taller than William, his shoulders broader and his build more muscular but still lean and athletic. His eyes and hair were dark brown and his skin pale, his features were impossibly handsome and he had a deep and soothing Irish brogue.

"Then you may call me Aislinn," she smiled finally deciding she liked him.

"Aislinn," he tested the name on his tongue and grinned again. "It suits you. Do you know what it means?"

She blushed at that and nodded slightly. "It means a vision or dream."

"And so you are, sweetling," Angelus told her sincerely. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. William, you were going to keep this beauty all to yourself, weren't you?"

"No, I simply wasn't ready for her to meet the family yet," William replied honestly. Angelus gave him a strange look but said no more.

The other guests began leaving shortly after and Aislinn knew that William and Angelus would have to go too. They saw her gaze at the ones leaving and the sadness that filled her eyes.

"I suppose we should be going too," Spike said and she nodded sadly. Spike took her chin in his fingers then and made her look at him. "Don't worry, pixie. I'll see you again very soon."

"We both will," Angelus agreed. She looked at them both then nodded. Spike released her and both men kissed her hand gallantly before taking their leave.

As they made their way home Spike was silent. Angelus was in a rather excellent mood, though. Still, he needed some answers.

"What were your plans for her, William?" he asked finally.

"I meant her for you, as a new childe," Spike confessed quietly. Angelus couldn't detect a lie this time. "I came across her accidentally last night in Kensington Gardens. She was cold and crying, having run out of her house because her parents told her they had arranged her marriage to the Earl of Ormonde. He's a fat, ugly old man in her opinion and she doesn't want to marry him. I lent her my coat and made sure she got home safely. I could have done anything to her, she was all alone, but she is just so beautiful. There's something special about her. I couldn't bring myself to harm her; the thought didn't even cross my mind. Then I got to thinking and it hit me how perfect she would be for you. While we talked tonight it only became more obvious. But sire, if you don't want to sire her then could we just leave her alone? She's too important, too unique, to just become another meal or one of your 'artworks'."

"Did you not think about turning her yourself?" Angelus asked after a long silence.

"I'm not ready to be a sire. It's too much responsibility," Spike admitted. "Besides, I have Drusilla already. She has a tendency to get jealous."

His sire nodded thoughtfully. Honestly, he already made up his mind to sire the girl the second he stepped into that drawing room tonight but it was fun to play with William's mind. He could hear the pleading and fear in his childe's voice when he asked him to leave the girl alone if he wasn't going to sire her. The boy truly cared for her and with good reason. Angelus would admit he had never seen her equal. She had all the wonderful things about a high born and none of the pretensions. She was genuinely sweet and open and he loved her soft Irish accent. It made him homesick. She smelled like home too, like sunshine and Irish wildflowers and fresh rain. It was intoxicating just being near her.

"Send her a note requesting her presence tomorrow night. Tell her to meet us at that Irish tavern in Whitechapel, the Rose & Sword," Angelus said finally. "I want to get to know her better."

William nodded but looked worried. Angelus saw it and sighed.

"I'm going to do it, William but I want to get to know her more beforehand. It won't be like it was with Drusilla I promise. One lunatic in the family is enough," his sire assured him and William relaxed visibly. "You're not to say a word about this to Darla or Drusilla, though."

"I won't, promise," Spike agreed wholeheartedly. He was in a downright chipper mood by the time they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 February 1885 {Rose & Sword tavern, Whitechapel}**

Angelus and Spike sat at the bar of the tavern having whisky while they waited on Aislinn the next night. She had received their invitation and accepted but her note had hinted at her uneasiness in coming to such a disreputable part of the city. However she also said that she trusted they would keep her safe, as they had assured her in their invitation they would. Frankly, Angelus dared anyone to so much as look at her funny because he would gladly feed them their entrails if they did. This girl was his.

Aislinn entered the tavern hesitantly wearing a dark green and white evening dress and matching winter cloak. She had lied to her parents about where she was going tonight. They thought she was dining with the Patterson's, specifically her childhood friend Mary Patterson. But here she was in Whitechapel amongst the working class and poor class of London. She made her way past the street walkers and leering, drunken men. One of them grabbed her from behind as she passed by and she yelped in shock.

"Come now, dearie, don't be like that," the man leered. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here? You smell nice and fresh."

"Unhand me sir, you're drunk," Aislinn said firmly and tried to move out of his grasp.

"I think you should do as the lady asks," Angelus said now standing in front of them and staring at the man with a dangerous expression. The man shrank away slightly and released her. She moved over to William standing just behind Angelus. "This lady is off limits. She's with us. Is that understood?"

The man who grabbed her and several men around them all nodded and went back to their business. Angelus turned to her then and took her chin gently in his fingers making her look up at him.

"Are you all right, sweetling?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course. He's clearly drunk and not in control of his faculties," Aislinn said.

Angelus laughed. "Aislinn, he would have tried to grab you dead sober. You're likely the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. You're worth more than a million streetwalkers here Whitechapel and he knows it, as does every other man in the building."

"Oh," was all she could think to say. Angelus put a hand on the small of her back then and led the three of them to a table. A band was setting up to play and she smiled realizing they were Irishmen. "Do you think they'll play songs from home? I do miss Ireland so."

"I'm certain they will, baby," Angelus told her. She looked surprised at the endearment but let it pass and turned to William.

"I was a little nervous about coming. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to come to Whitechapel," she confessed.

"Where are you meant to be tonight then, love?" Spike asked.

"I'm supposed to be dining with my friend Mary Patterson and her family in Muswell Hill," Aislinn answered. "Mary will back up the story and our parents don't socialize so I doubt they find out my fiction. Mary's parents are in the mercantile business. We grew up together in Galway and have always been the best of friends, like sisters really. But my parents are snobs so the Patterson's were never invited over for tea."

"I'm pleased you don't have any of those pretensions most high born ladies do, Aislinn," Angelus said honestly. "Class doesn't matter to you?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "We're all people. I find it more admirable when people work hard for what they have than the ones that have it all given to them. I suppose I fall into that latter category, though. It does come with a price, though, I've found recently."

"You mean the arranged marriage," Angelus implied. She nodded. "Well, don't worry about that, sweetling. I guarantee you it won't be happening."

"Is the Earl of Ormonde going to suddenly drop dead?" she asked sarcastically and Angelus laughed outright. Spike grinned too.

"There's a thought but not quite what I was thinking," he said cryptically. The band began playing then. Their first song was the _Rose of Tralee_ followed by _Galway Bay, The Lakes of Ponchartrain, Carrickfergus,_ and _My Lovely Rose of Clare_ with some fast-pacing pub songs thrown in. Aislinn alternated dancing with Angelus and Spike all through them all. And then _The Rose of Allendale_ began and Angelus took her into his arms for a slow, intimate waltz.

Spike sat down at their table and watched them. His sire was holding her closer than generally deemed proper and there had been a definite possessive quality to the way Angelus handled her all night. This was different, though. Angelus looked – happy, truly happy and, God help us, in love. His sire was in love and probably had no idea about it, Spike realized. He couldn't blame him of course. The signs were all there. If he wasn't wrong then Aislinn felt the same way about Angelus too. Spike knew she liked him too but she couldn't hide her attraction and adoration of his sire no matter how hard she tried to and to her credit she did try. He could see she was conflicted, probably feeling a bit guilty about himself, because after all he had met her first. He probably needed to tell her any worries about hurting his feelings were unnecessary.

Angelus was fucked. He knew it as soon as he took her in his arms for the first dance. No, if he were completely honest, he had known it last night in that drawing room when he'd watched her sing. Barely two nights in and this little Irish beauty had him completely wrapped around her finger. He had never felt this way about anyone before. She made his chest tighten and warm in the strangest way. He felt possessive of her but that wasn't new. He was just that sort of man. What was new was the protectiveness. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe from all harm, except from him of course. He made a vow to himself to make her turning as painless as possible when time came. She would be his precious one, the one he treated with gentleness and sweet words. He could listen to her talk, or sing, or laugh for hours. That was rare for him. He usually barely tolerated anyone else, even his family. It wasn't just her outward beauty that drew him either. She was beautiful on the inside too. The way she smiled up at him, so sincerely and sweetly, brightened his dark world like no other had ever done. It was almost a shame that he would have to bring her into that dark world but it was the only way to keep her forever. He would just have to do his best to make sure she wasn't too tainted by it. It would be a challenge of sorts.

Aislinn might have thought she had feelings for William before but she was dead certain she did for Angelus. He was perfect. He was exactly the sort of man she had always dreamed of, the one she knew she would fall completely in love with. His strong arms held her so confidently. She felt safe with him, at home with him. She loved everything about him. She also loved this song. She was glad he was the one she got to dance with during it, especially when he held her closer and bent his head next to hers to whisper the words in her ear. It was like the rest of the people around them just disappeared then. It was only the two of them. He smelled heavenly, like sandalwood, evergreens and a masculine scent that was distinctly his. She held him closer and breathed him in nuzzling his jaw with her nose. His arms tightened around her then and she would swear she heard a rumbling purr in his chest.

Angelus heard it too and he was shocked. No one had ever made him purr before. It was rare for vampires to be that content but he was with her. She calmed him, put him at peace, and made him – happy. This was almost scary it was so good. He felt a surge of – something – in him then so powerful and violent an emotion it was – and swore that he would never let her go. She would be his forever and he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

The song ended and he reluctantly stopped their dance and pulled back to look at her. She met his eyes and he thought he might drown in hers. They were the most beautiful sea green color, like the Irish sea but lighter, and then she smiled brilliantly up at him looking so flushed and happy that he just had to kiss her. He lowered his mouth to hers as one hand came up to grasp the nape of her neck under those soft, thick raven curls and kissed her slowly and deeply, moaning at the sweet, delicious honey taste of her mouth and using her slight gasp to slip his tongue inside to explore that taste further. She kissed him back with a passion that surprised and delighted him. Her mouth was made to be kissed by his; all of her was made to be his. When he finally broke the kiss they were both breathing heavily, even though he had no need of oxygen, her lips were red and swollen and everyone was applauding and cheering them on.

Aislinn blushed realizing they had done that in front of everyone and buried her face in his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before leading her back to their table where a grinning Spike sat waiting.

"That was some show," Spike said. Angelus gave him a warning look and Aislinn blushed further. "Oh now, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You look good together."

"You're not – upset about -," Aislinn asked nervously gesturing to her and Angelus.

"No, pixie," Spike assured her gently. "I couldn't be happier about it. You and I will just be friends, great friends. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that very much," Aislinn agreed. Angelus smiled, satisfied that everyone was happy and the matter was settled.

They had some food and drinks then, talking and laughing enjoying each other's company. But then Aislinn happened to see the time on a passing man's pocket watch and gasped.

"Dear heavens, it's nearly three in the morning. I have to get home. My parents will have people looking for me," Aislinn declared standing and gathering her cloak and purse.

Angelus stood and helped her into the cloak. "We'll see you home, sweetling. Our carriage is just outside."

"Oh I brought my own, it's waiting nearby," she told him.

"Then we'll walk you there," he said and led her out of the tavern with Spike following them. "It's not safe to be walking alone here."

"I suppose not, it dropped me off in front of the tavern when I arrived so I didn't have to walk," Aislinn explained. Then she pointed to the coach nearby. "It's that one, with wolf on the crest."

Angelus nodded and led her to the coach. The coachman sat alert as they approached and the tiger got off the back to open her door for her and let the ladder down.

She turned to face him and smiled sadly. "I hate that I have to leave you, both of you," she admitted quietly. "You don't think I'm a silly girl for saying that, do you? I don't trifle or flirt. Honestly, I'm not certain what came over me but I feel drawn to you. It's difficult to explain."

"You don't have to explain it, baby. I feel the same way," Angelus whispered huskily as he gathered her in his arms. He kissed her mouth slowly and gently, ignoring the coachman's throat clearing, then smiled down at her. "We'll see each other again soon. I promise."

Aislinn nodded and got into the coach. As it drove away Angelus couldn't help but bring his hand up to rub the painful ache in his chest at watching her leaving him. One thing he knew for certain was that he didn't like it and it would be the last time it happened. He and Spike returned home shortly afterward and he began making plans for her turning.

There was a cottage in Fortis Green outside the city that he kept in case of emergencies. After the Yorkshire mine incident Angelus had insisted on it. It was perfect for siring a new childe. There were woodlands and pasture that awarded them privacy and good soil for her burial. It took three days and nights to sire a childe properly. Minions only took twenty-four hours to turn. Childer required more blood, more time for the magic to take effect and solidify the blood bond. The only question now was when to do it. Little then the vampires know that that would be decided for them very soon.

When Aislinn arrived at home that night her parents and five Scotland Yard officers along with Mary Patterson and her parents were waiting on her. Mary looked at her apologetically and she gave her friend a reassuring smile but taking a deep breath and facing her parents.

"Where the devil have you been? You were with those men, weren't you, the ones from last night?" her father demanded angrily. She had never seen him this angry before.

"Yes, but it was innocent, Father," she added quickly. "I had dinner with their family. I meant to be home sooner but time got away from us."

"Since the lady home safely I assume you have no further need of our services, my lord?" one of the Scotland Yard officers asked.

"Yes, you may go. Thank you for responding so promptly," the Earl said and the officers and the Patterson's took their leave of the house. Then he turned to Aislinn and glared at her darkly. "Go to your room."

"Yes, sir," she obeyed and went upstairs to her room. However a few moments later her father came in carrying a whipping cane in his hand. She looked at it fearfully and swallowed hard. "Father?"

"You lied to me, girl," he said coldly. There was a crazed rage in his eyes that she had never seen before. "What were you doing with those men? Did you give yourself to them?"

"No, Father of course not," she shook her head. He backhanded her and she hit the floor hard barely catching herself on her hands and knees.

"You're lying to me again," he accused. "There will be no getting out of your marriage with Ormonde, no matter what you let those men do to you, do you understand me, girl!? Tell me what you did with them!"

"I didn't do anything, Father," she began crying. "I swear it."

"Lying little whore, you stink of a tavern! Where did you go with them?!" he hit her back three times hard with the cane and she screamed in pain.

"I had dinner with them, I told you," she was crying in earnest now and her back was on fire.

"Where?!" he yelled and hit her back again.

"Whitechapel, an Irish tavern in Whitechapel," she admitted. He hit her repeatedly then. She screamed and cried, begging him to stop but he didn't, not until she was passed out from the pain and her dress was torn, her back bloody where the cane broke the skin, and his arm too exhausted to lift it again.

The Earl left the room and left her in the care of her maid Annie to doctor her wounds. Her mother never even appeared to see if she was all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**8 February 1885 {Aurelius townhouse}**

Angelus was getting angry. No, he had passed angry and moved on to murderous. Three nights had passed and not a word from her. He and William had both sent notes to her, the first inviting her to the theatre on the 6th, the second to check on her health and welfare on the 7th and now was the 8th and his third note inviting her to the ballet tonight had been returned unopened with a note, supposedly from her, telling them that she no longer wished to have anything to do with them and would they kindly leave her alone.

He threw his snifter of brandy into the fire with a roar of fury. Spike came in at the sound and looked at him alarmed.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"Read it," Angelus thrust the note at him and Spike read through it with a confused frown. "Do you think she wrote that?"

"It's not her handwriting," Spike shook his head. "Her mother maybe but not her."

"That's what I was thinking too," Angelus said. "I have a bad feeling. Get your coat, we're going over there."

"Angelus, he is an Earl, a member of the House of Lords," his childe cautioned.

"I don't give a fuck if he's the Prince of Wales," Angelus snarled viciously. "He has my baby in that house and I want her back! I'll slaughter the whole city of fucking London if I have to!"

Spike just nodded and followed Angelus out the door. He had never seen Angelus this angry before. Twenty minutes later they were on the doorstep of the O'Callaghan mansion and Angelus banged on the door angrily.

The front door opened then and the butler Reilly appeared.

"Mr. Aurelius, I am sorry sir but the Earl has given strict orders that you not be allowed in," Reilly's tone was genuinely regretful. "Please don't make a fuss, sir. The young lady has already paid enough."

"What does that mean?" Angelus demanded. "What's been done to her?"

Reilly lowered his voice to a whisper, "The Earl beat her near to death with a cane for befriending you. He thinks she's given herself to the two of you but I know her, she's a good girl. Please, sir, don't make it harder on her than it is. She couldn't even get out of bed until this morning. Annie, her maid, had to doctor some of the wounds were the cane split her skin open on her back. I am sorry, sir."

Angelus growled viciously and had to turn away to keep the butler from seeing his eyes change from brown to gold. Spike met his sire's gaze, furious himself with what he had just heard, and then looked back at the butler.

"Is the Earl at home?" he asked the man.

"He and the Countess are gone for the evening to the Duke of Northumberland's ball," Reilly replied.

"Then you can let us in and keep quiet about it," Angelus suggested turning back around. "Has she been seen by a doctor?"

"No, none of her bones were broken so the Earl didn't see the need," Reilly shook his head sadly. "But sir, I'm under strict orders."

"You seem to care for the lady. So do we and it would be cruel not to at least let us say goodbye, would it not?" Angelus asked. The old man was really wearing on his patience. They had been invited into the house already but he didn't want to kill anyone he didn't have to yet. He just needed to get to Aislinn.

Reilly thought for a moment then nodded and opened the door further. "All right then, you can come in and I'll take you to her."

Angelus and Spike walked into the house and followed the man upstairs to Aislinn's bedroom. She was reading a book in bed when they entered, lying on her side because it hurt to lie on her back. She looked up at them in surprise and plastered a fake smile on her unusually pale, pain-tense features. Angelus bit back a growl and went immediately to her sitting carefully on the bed beside her.

"Start packing her things, William," he instructed. Spike nodded and ignoring the protests of Reilly got out her luggage and began packing all her clothes and belongings. Angelus tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said gently, "Let me see, baby."

She silently rolled to her stomach and he unbuttoned her nightgown then swore a blue streak when he saw the black, blue, green, yellow and purple bruises and bloody gashes that covered her back. Rage liked he had never felt before filled him. How dare someone hurt her like this?! They would pay; they would suffer like they had never dreamed of suffering before! She started crying and he carefully buttoned her nightgown back with trembling hands before pulling her up carefully and letting her burrow her head in his chest to sob quietly.

"Shh, baby. It'll be all right. We're going to take you away from here and keep you safe, I promise," Angelus rocked her and murmured soothingly. "I'm going to take care of you, sweetling. Don't cry now. Everything will be all right."

"Is there anything elsewhere in the house I need to get, Aislinn?" Spike asked her after he finished packing up her bedroom.

"My music is in the drawing room, and my paintings and art supplies are in the sun room," she whispered. He nodded and went to find them taking some of her bags and instructing Reilly to take the others down to their coach. To his surprise the butler did as he asked.

Angelus moved her to face him on his lap. "Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, baby," he instructed. It was the best way to carry her without hurting her back. She did as he asked then he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, tying it around her neck loosely before he put one arm underneath her bottom, the other at the back of her neck and stood up. She held on to him tightly as he carried her from the room and downstairs. Spike and Reilly had her things loaded onto the coach by the time they got down there.

"You will do the right thing by her, won't you sir? She is a fine lady," Reilly asked him worriedly.

"I'll treat her like a princess, Mr. Reilly, I assure you," Angelus told him. "You needn't worry about her."

"That's not what I meant, sir," Reilly shook his head.

"I love him, Reilly," Aislinn said turning to look at the old butler. Angelus was startled she could just come right out and say it but he felt his undead heart soar at the words. And wasn't that just the oddest thing ever?

"I'll do the right thing by her," Angelus said to him. Reilly searched his eyes a moment then nodded and smiled at Aislinn.

"Take care of yourself, my lady. We'll miss you," Reilly said sadly.

"I'll miss you too," Aislinn smiled at him then nodded at Angelus. He kissed her temple and carried her on out to the coach. Spike helped him get her inside without disrupting her injuries and then they were off toward the cottage. Angelus held in his lap the same he had carried her so that she was stable and not bouncing around during the coach ride or hitting her back on the seat. She fell asleep against him during the first fifteen minutes and he felt that purring come from his chest again when she did. Spike looked at him in surprise but he just shrugged. It was still new to him too. His childe grinned knowingly and somewhat smugly then. Angelus knew what that was, though. Spike had found her, brought them together, and he was damned pleased with himself about it.

When they got to the cottage Angelus put her in the master bed to sleep while Spike brought in her things. Then they went hunting and filled the larder/cellar with enough victims to last them at least five days plus extras for Aislinn after she was turned. When they finished that they bathed and changed into their robes then went to the library for some whisky. They always kept extra clothing in all their houses, even the emergency ones.

"I take it we'll be paying her father a visit later on," Spike asked him after a comfortable silence. Angelus nodded. "When are you going to do it, turn her I mean?"

"I have to bed her first," Angelus answered. "Her back injuries need to heal first. You don't turn virgins. The hymen will grow back after every sexual encounter if you do."

"Oh," Spike raised his brows in surprise. "I didn't know that. Handy piece of information."

"I met one once," Angelus nodded absently. "She never forgave her sire for it."

"How long will it take her back to heal?" Spike asked.

"I need to give her some of my blood," he answered quietly. "I did it with Drusilla after I tortured her and before I turned her. She healed in a couple of hours. But I don't want to scare Aislinn."

"You could put it a bottle so she won't be able to tell what it is, tell her it's medicine," Spike suggested. Angelus gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing – that's just – it's a good idea, Will," his sire admitted. He still had a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you think there would be one in the kitchen?"

"I'll go check," Spike said and walked from the room. Ten minutes later he returned with a small blue bottle. "I sanitized it for her but it was already empty."

"Good," Angelus took the bottle and bit into his wrist then let the blood drop into the bottle until it was full. Then he brought his wrist to his mouth and licked the wound closed. "Now I have to get her to drink it."

Spike nodded and followed Angelus upstairs to the master bedroom. He watched his sire sit beside Aislinn on the bed and wake her gently. It was completely uncharacteristic of his sire, the way he acted with this girl. Spike knew his sire was capable of gentleness but it was never sincere before, just a means of seduction. This was totally different.

Aislinn stirred and opened her eyes to look at Angelus. "Where are we?" she asked looking around the strange room.

"We're safe, sweetling, at a cottage I own outside the city. Here, I have some medicine for you and I need you to drink it all down," Angelus told her holding the blue bottle to her lips with one hand and cradling her head with the other. She drank it all with a curious expression on her face. It tasted odd but not bad. And it gave her a heady dazed feeling.

"Is it laudanum?" she asked after she finished and ran her tongue along her teeth and lips to try and discover the taste.

"No, baby, it's a special medicine, a family secret," he answered smiling. "Rest some more now. You'll feel right as rain in a few hours, I promise."

She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes again. She was asleep again in seconds. He rose then left the room with Spike taking the bottle with him. They went back to the library and had another drink.

"I'll give her body a couple of hours to heal then I'm going to bed," Angelus told Spike.

"I think I'll stay down here a while, not very tired," Spike said. "You will be gentle with her, won't you?"

Angelus growled at that. "You think I'd hurt her?"

"No, I'm sorry – I just well, you're not known for being this – nice," Spike said carefully. "I speak from personal experience."

"Yeah well, she's different," Angelus muttered darkly.

"I'm glad, happy for you, you know," Spike told him. Angelus raised a questioning brow and his childe sighed. "I mean, you finally have someone to be happy with. I know Darla doesn't make you happy and as much as Dru and me try, we don't either. But with Aislinn, it's different. You look at her with affection I didn't think you were capable of and when you smile at her or speak softly to her you actually mean it. Not that I think you've gone soft, far from it. I have no doubt that you're still more than capable of any kind of evil and violence toward well – anyone that isn't Aislinn."

"You would be right," Angelus stated flatly. "It would be best if you didn't mention my affection for her to anyone else either, particularly Darla. I don't need my enemies or my bitch of a sire knowing how much that girl means to me. Do you understand?"

Spike nodded firmly. "I understand. I won't say a thing."

"Good," Angelus said and the subject was closed. "You're not to touch her intimately either."

"I already figured that one," Spike muttered a little bitterly.

"I thought you were happy with Drusilla?" Angelus tilted his head and regarded his blond childe thoughtfully.

"I am," he said quickly. "I just – well, I can talk to Aislinn; you know an actual intelligent conversation."

"You can still talk to her, you can talk all you like," his sire said. "You just can't fuck her."

"Yeah," Spike sighed in agreement. "But she's so beautiful."

"She's mine, William. Touch her and I'll feed you your cock," Angelus warned.

"Understood," Spike said and he really did. Angelus did not give empty threats. He had learned that the hard way.

It was another thirty minutes before Angelus spoke and when he did it shocked Spike right to his toes.

"William, I need you to find me a priest or a magistrate," Angelus said quietly while he gazed brooding into the fire.

"What for?" Spike had to ask.

"He'll need to bring a certificate of marriage and you need to find wedding rings for she and I too," Angelus told him ignoring the question.

"You're going to marry her? Can vampires even get married?"

"Just do it," Angelus snapped. Spike nodded slowly, taking a long swig of his whisky.

"Right now?" Spike asked.

"There's still a good eight hours before dawn. You have time," Angelus told him. Spike shrugged, went upstairs and dressed then went back out into the night.

He made good time. He got the rings first. He knew Angelus's ring size because he had a signet ring made for him last Christmas. Aislinn had little hands so he got the smallest ladies' size they had. Of course the shop was closed when he went in but that just meant he didn't have to deal with any pesky sales people. The bands were matching wide gold bands with Celtic knot engraving around them. And Aislinn's ring had a diamond set into the face. There was a preacher living next to the church not two miles from their cottage so Spike got the man and the marriage materials they needed then headed back to the cottage. He had only been gone a couple of hours.

Angelus had dressed again when they arrived and was waiting in the parlor. He looked at the preacher and smiled charmingly. "I know this is inconvenient and unorthodox but it's urgent," he said.

"Your friend explained that," the preacher said. "He also said I was to leave out the blessing."

"Yes, there will be no crossing of any kind," Angelus said. "Now, the bride will be down in a moment. She's getting ready."

"How did she take the news?" Spike asked curiously.

"She loves me, how do you think she took it?" Angelus raised a defiant brow. Spike shrugged indifferently. "I'll go ahead and fill out the certificate."

The preacher handed it to him and he went to the desk to fill it out. He used his real name Liam O'Connor on it but added his alias Angelus Aurelius as well. He did a quick recalculation with his birth year but kept the date of it, 31 May. Aislinn told him all her information when he went to wake her and told her about the plan. She was nineteen as it turns out. Her back was completely healed, something she had been astonished about. When he finished he signed his name at the bottom then gave the pen to Spike to sign as a witness. Spike signed it William Pratt Aurelius just to be on the safe side. The preacher signed his part as well so all that was left was Aislinn's signature.

"You know, it's after midnight so the date is actually the 9th," the preacher pointed out as he changed it and signed his name at the bottom. Angelus just nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"The rings, Will?" he asked his childe.

"Oh yeah, here," Spike took the rings out and handed them to Angelus. "Those were the only Irish looking ones I could find."

Angelus grinned looking at them. "They're perfect. Well done," he clapped Spike on the back happily. His childe beamed under the praise.

Aislinn came downstairs a few minutes later. She found the wedding gown that had been made for her wedding to the Earl of Ormonde among her dresses and figured it shouldn't go to waste so that was what she wore. It was a gorgeous combination of ivory silk and gold floral brocade satin with a low neckline off the shoulder and split-capped sheer sleeves. Her hair was pulled from her face with pearl studded pins and the rest fell down her back in curls. She walked into the parlor where she heard the men's voices and they turned to look at her.

Angelus was floored. She blushed and clasped her hands in front of her uncertainly.

"Do I look all right?" she asked.

"Pixie, you couldn't be more beautiful if you were Helen of Troy," Spike told her. "I'd happily launch a thousand ships for you."

"That's my wife, Prince Charming," Angelus muttered darkly. Then he grinned and walked over to Aislinn taking her hands in his. "You look perfect, baby, like every bride should."

"You're not bad yourself, darlin," she eyed his magnificent form in his fine black suit, ivory shirt, white silk cravat and silver brocade vest. He was the most beautiful man. And he was going to be her husband. She grinned happily at him. "Let's get married."

"Right," Angelus agreed. He was almost giddy. It was strange to get that feeling when he wasn't about to commit mass murder. "You need to sign the certificate there then the preacher here can do the ceremony."

She signed it dutifully then they all took their positions. Spike held the rings standing on Angelus's right side.

"We are gathered tonight in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher said. "Now, do you, Angelus take thee Aislinn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, for all eternity?"

"I do," Angelus replied confidently. He gave Aislinn a little smug grin. He had changed the 'til death do you part' to 'for all eternity' in the vows for a reason. One, he was already technically dead; two, she would be as well soon; and three, he wanted their bond to be literally forever. The preacher hadn't questioned it either.

"And do you, Aislinn take thee Angelus to your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, for all eternity?" the preached asked.

"I do," Aislinn said firmly. She and Angelus smiled at each other.

"The rings please," the preacher said to Spike who stepped forward and handed them each other's rings. "Angelus, place the ring on her left ring finger and repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow," Angelus said and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit. Spike did good.

"Aislinn, place the ring on his left ring finger and repeat after me," the preacher instructed. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow," Aislinn repeated and slipped the ring onto Angelus's finger. Then she smiled brightly at him and he grinned.

The preacher couldn't help but smile at the love these two shared. It warmed the heart. "By the power invested in me by God's holy church and Her Majesty the Queen, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

Angelus didn't hesitate. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. She gripped his arms kissing back fervently, breathless when he pulled back.

"Congratulations," the preacher said. "I've rarely seen a couple so in love. It more than makes up for being dragged out of bed so late."

"Thank you, Reverend," Angelus said. "Will you have a toast with us before you go?"

"Certainly, thank you," the preacher accepted the wine Angelus poured for him and once everyone had a glass they toasted the new husband and wife merrily. Spike saw the preacher home, with no harm coming to the man because as Angelus pointed out they needed him to record and catalog the marriage and they needed him alive to do that.

Meanwhile Angelus took his bride upstairs to celebrate their wedding night.

Angelus had seen hundreds, maybe even thousands, of naked and beautiful women in his life but never had any of them held him in such awe and reverence as his darling wife did right this moment. Every inch of skin, every curve and line revealed to him as he removed her clothing fascinated and aroused him. Her eyes watched him in complete love and trust, holding still as he explored her body and memorized every detail of it. He straightened when she was completely naked and reached up to her hair to remove the pins from her curls carefully. He loved her hair. It was glorious and dark as the night falling to her hips in soft curls and waves and so thick and soft that he could bury his hands in it and they would disappear from sight.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Aislinn. There'll never be another to rival you, sweetling," Angelus swore fiercely. The intensity of his gaze sent a powerful surge of heat through her body and he growled softly as the scent of her arousal hit him hard.

"Could I – could I undress you?" Aislinn asked shyly. He softened his gaze and smiled gently at her innocent uncertainty. Reaching out to trace her lips with a fingertip he nodded.

"I'm your husband, baby. You don't have to ask. I'm all yours," he told her. Her eyes lit with delight and he grinned slowly. Why or how she adored him so much he had no idea but he wasn't about to question his good fortune.

He stood still as she tentatively began removing his clothing, wondering if he had a similar expression of reverence and adoration on his face during her undressing. He had to sit to let her remove his shoes and socks then stood again when she pulled his shirt off him and ran her hands over his broad muscled chest and shoulders then around to his back. No one had ever touched him like she did, like he was the most precious thing on earth. When she came back around and dropped her shaking hands to the buttons of his trousers he had to clench his fists to keep from grabbing her and taking her right then. He half expected her to stop there but after taking a deep steadying breath his bride undid the buttons and pulled his trousers down slowly and off his legs before she straightened and gazed at him with wide eyes from head to toe and from front to back. When she came around to face him again and looked up into his eyes she shook her head fiercely, her eyes as intense as his had been.

"You're wrong. You're the beautiful one. God's never made a man more perfect than you are. I'm certain of it," she swore. It snapped his control and he took her mouth in an almost punishing kiss filled with love, passion, protectiveness and possessiveness.

Angelus moved them onto the bed and covered his body with hers as he kissed her. He wanted to take her right then but he still had the presence of mind to remember that he had to slow down. He had promised to make it good for her. He kissed her and touched her all over and was delighted her mouth and hands weren't idle either. It seemed his young wife couldn't get enough of him. He knew she would be a passionate little vixen. She was made for him, his mate and his match. The love he felt for her humbled him. And yes, he admitted it now to himself if not aloud that it was love he felt for her. It wasn't something he had ever thought possible but it was the truth. It brought him low and humbled him in its power and intensity.

She gasped with surprise and pleasure when he suckled her breasts and brought them to hard, aching red peaks then moved his mouth to her belly and finally parted her legs and gave her his mouth. Aislinn arched her back and yelled when his tongue touched her wet, hot folds and clit. He put a hand on her belly to hold her down gently and proceeded to use his lips, teeth and tongue to drive her wild. When she was thrashing and bucking her hips into his mouth, her hands buried in his hair, Angelus rose and leaned over slipping one long skilled finger inside her and thrusting slowly then quicker and added a second finger. When he felt her get close, he kissed her mouth deeply.

"Come on, baby. Come for me, sweetling. Now, Aislinn," he demanded in a whisper then curled his fingers inside her and hit her G-spot and she came hard screaming his name. Damn, could his wife scream or what, he thought with pride. That girl had a set of lungs. He couldn't believe that scream hadn't shattered the glass in the room.

Angelus settled himself between her thighs as she came down from her orgasm and gazed up at him with dazed eyes. He brushed the hair back from her flushed and beautiful face and smiled at her before kissing her slack mouth lightly. "There's more, baby," he said.

She nodded running her fingers through his hair then whimpered when she felt the head of his cock brushing against her entrance. Looking down at him her eyes went wide and flew back to his. "Darlin, that won't fit."

"Yes it will, sweetling. It will hurt a moment, though. But only a moment, I promise," he kissed her and caressed her body to bring her back to the same level of passion of himself then he took himself in hand and eased inside her slowly. She tensed slightly and he stilled a moment and met her eyes. "Relax, baby. Open up for me, Aislinn."

Aislinn nodded and relaxed her body fixing her attention on his beautiful face and running her hands over his shoulders and chest. Then he came into her fully with a quick, smooth thrust and broke her maidenhead. She could not have stopped the cry of pain or the tears that filled her eyes if she tried.

He stilled inside her, clenching his teeth and gasping at the mind-blowing pleasure he felt at being inside her at last. It was more than he could have hoped for and imagined. She was so tight, so unbelievably tight, and hot and wet and fit him like a glove. He was right. She was made for him. Her body fit his like they were cut from the same block of marble. Bending his head he kissed away her tears and whispered reassurances to her.

"Shh, honey. It's all right. It'll go away in a moment. It won't hurt at all next time, I swear. I had to get through your maidenhead," he explained gently. "I'm sorry, love."

She nodded and he rested his forehead against hers. Aislinn drew a shaky breath and forced her body to relax. The pain was almost gone now and replaced by an ache deep inside her. She moved her hips up experimentally and he hissed with pleasure and shut his eyes tight. "Angelus?" she asked in concern.

"I'm all right, baby. Does it still hurt?" he asked tightly.

"No, it aches," she moved again and he moved with her. "Oh goodness."

Angelus began to move inside her slowly and gently, in and out, and she moved with him perfectly. It hit him again that he really could not have found a more perfect mate. When he shifted or changed pace she moved with him and by the time he was pounding hard into her she had wrapped her legs around him and was raking her nails into his back as she screamed his name and met him thrust for thrust. When he couldn't take anymore he slipped a hand between them and worked her clit hard. She screamed out his name and came so hard he came with her with a screaming feral roar. He had no choice but to come with her. Her orgasm made her inner muscles clamp down on his cock like a vise and milked every ounce of essence he had to give.

He collapsed on top of her then rolled to his back and brought her with him to lie atop his body. Angelus had never felt more sated and content in his existence. He reached down and pulled the covers over them before wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her head that rested on his shoulder. She had passed out, he noted with pleasure. Then he noticed he was purring again, purring like a big cat. But with Aislinn it made sense. It was good to be married, he decided. There was just one problem. He still had to turn her and he couldn't afford to wait.

Angelus gave her half an hour more of sleep before he began kissing and caressing her again. She stirred moaning and arching into him, kissing him back and letting her hands roam his body with newfound appreciation. He moved over on top of her and entered her slowly groaning at the pleasure of it. He rocked into her slowly for a little while then he sat back on his haunches and pulled her with him to straddle his lap and hooked her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Soon they were moving together in a wild rhythm, hard and fast. Angelus could hear her heart pounding, her blood pumping strong in her veins and it called to him. He held her close and tight as he felt her climax drawing close. She clung to him and kissed and sucked his neck hard making him growl with appreciation. Then he felt her nails claw into his back and she threw her head back and screamed out her orgasm, her tight pussy clamping down on his cock in powerful contractions. It was time now. He let his features shift and sunk his fangs into her neck. She gasped and climaxed again as he drained her deeply and quickly. He came so hard then he saw stars, roaring out her name and holding in an almost punishing embrace. Then he bit her again, draining her until her heart slowed to almost a stop and she grew light and cold in his arms.

Reaching over to the knife he had in the nightstand he cut his neck and brought her mouth to it. "Drink, baby. You'll be mine forever now," he told her. She began drinking hesitantly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that the blood she drank from him now was the same as the 'special medicine' he had given her earlier. The bloodlust took over then, the survival instinct, and she bit down on the wound, drinking deeply and making him orgasm again inside her. That shocked the hell out of him but he welcomed it, embraced it and rode it out holding her firmly in his arms and rocking her as she drank his blood down.

He gave her more blood than he had given Drusilla or William but he had his reasons. There was something special in her blood, something he had only tasted once before, and it was like ambrosia, like liquid sunlight. He wanted her to be stronger than his other childer. He let her drink until he felt her body go limp and unconsciousness. She was in the deep sleep now and would be the next three nights until she arose. He laid her gently back down and used the sheet to wipe the blood from her mouth and neck carefully before taking her in. His fourth childe to date and by far the most beautiful. But she would be more than just his childe. He had married her. And he was going to make her his consort too. Angelus had never even considered a consortium before but he wanted to be bound to Aislinn and she to him in every possible way.

Angelus got up and carefully bathed and dressed her before bathing and dressing himself. He then wrapped her in a blanket and carried her downstairs. Spike was back, sitting in the library reading. He stood when Angelus entered with her.

"I dug a grave under the trees out back," Spike told him lighting a lantern and leading them outside to the freshly dug grave. Angelus handed her to Spike while he got into the hole then took her and laid her down carefully before climbing out and the two of them buried her.

Spike couldn't help but notice how strangely quiet his sire was at the moment. He looked over and saw Angelus staring down at the grave with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sire?" he asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

Angelus didn't answer, just gave him a curt nod, and walked back into the house. He went back into the master bedroom and climbed into the bed that smelled of him and Aislinn and went to sleep clinging to her pillow. Spike followed him back into the house and upstairs a few moments later and looked into the open doorway to see Angelus there. Then he went down the hall to his own bedroom and went to sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**13 February 1885 {Fortis Green Cottage, just after midnight}**

It had been three days and nights since they put her in the ground. She would be rising any moment now. Angelus and Spike stood by her grave waiting patiently. Well, Spike was waiting patiently. Angelus was on edge, nervous as to how she would react when she woke. He couldn't live with her hating him for it. She was his wife, his baby, and he loved her. He had never loved anyone before, as a human or a vampire.

The ground began moving then and after a few moments her arms broke the surface followed by her head. Angelus stepped forward and took her hands, helping her the rest of the way out. She fell to her knees trembling and he knelt with her. She clung to him as he brushed what dirt he could from her hair and dress.

"Shh, baby, it's a bit disorienting at first I know," Angelus said soothingly. She nodded and he stood pulling her with him to help her stand on her own. When she was steady enough he cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. Her eyes met his and he smiled. "There's my sweetling. Do you understand what happened?"

"You're a vampire and you made me one," Aislinn said firmly. He nodded. "I can feel it, the change in me, and the connection to you. You're my – sire."

"Yes, macushla," he kissed her gently. "I am your sire, and your husband, your mate, and after tonight I'll be your consort too."

"Consort?" she asked. Her eyes went to Spike's and he looked shocked.

Angelus nodded. "A consortium is the strongest bond two vampires can make. It's a life bond, like our marriage is, but magical and very powerful. For it to work you have to accept it, accept me, with every fiber of your being, though, and so do I."

"I already have," she said sincerely. "I dreamed while I slept. I saw so many things, your memories I think, and it helped me accept and understand why you turned me. You feel something for me that you never felt for anyone before."

"Love," he nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Aislinn whispered and he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back a moment then broke the kiss when her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

He laughed. "All right, sweetling. Come on, let's get you fed and then cleaned up."

As they walked into the cottage she looked down at herself in disgust. "Why am I wearing this ugly dress?"

"Well, pixie, I reckon he didn't think you'd want to ruin one of your gowns in the dirty ground," Spike answered as the two men laughed at her comment. "I'll go fetch the food."

He came back after a few moments with three men tied up. He put two on the floor and brought the third to Aislinn. She looked over at Angelus questioningly.

"Listen to your instincts, Aislinn. Let it come naturally," he instructed. She nodded and closed her eyes letting her features shift from human to vampire. When she opened her eyes however she saw Angelus and Spike looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Angelus said carefully. "You look beautiful, sweetling."

She did too. Her forehead was smoother than Drusilla's and less demonic than Darla's. Instead of detracting from her natural beauty it enhanced it, gave it a wild look, but the real difference between her and other vampires was her eyes. Instead of amber gold they were a very pale, bright vibrant green. Her fangs were smoother too, not as jagged as theirs.

While they were busy to studying her in awe, she turned to her first victim brought one hand up to the man's neck and the other to his shoulder, tipped his head to the side and sunk her fangs into his jugular with smooth and deadly accuracy. Angelus was impressed. He felt a strong surge of pride and lust watching her. He knew she would be different because of that special ingredient in her blood but he had no idea even her vampiric features would differ. His wife was a truly unique vampire and he was excited to find out just what she would be capable of.

Aislinn had drained the man and dropped him calmly before he knew it and turned her gaze to the other two on the floor. Angelus went and took a seat in a chair nearby.

"They're all yours, pixie," Spike gestured to them. She licked her lips and smiled wickedly before striding to the men with a predatory but definitely feminine gait. One of the men began muttering a prayer. She shifted back to her human features and took his face in her hands gently.

"Shh, hush now darlin, it won't hurt. And then you'll be with your God and his angels," she assured him gently.

"You promise it won't hurt?" the man asked her. She smiled softly.

"Not a bit. In fact, you may even like it," Aislinn pulled him close and dropped her face to his neck nuzzling him there. Angelus shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair. She was good, too good for a newborn to be honest. He was painfully hard just watching her. She let her features shift again and sank her fangs oh so gently into the man's neck. He looked a little surprised and Angelus grinned before looking over at Spike who seemed to be experiencing a problem similar to his own in the trouser area. He growled a warning at his blond childe who quickly averted his eyes and tried to get his lust under control. Satisfied Spike had gotten the point Angelus turned back to Aislinn.

When the second man was drained Aislinn turned to the third one and to all three vampires' astonishment the man spit right in her face. Angelus rose and took a step forward as did William but she held up a calm hand to stop them and used the sleeve of her dress to wipe the spit away before she turned to the man and took him by the throat then with a flick of her wrist snapped his neck and dropped him dead. Aislinn rose then and turned back to her sire and new sibling.

"I would like to bathe now," she stated calmly.

"Why didn't you drain him?" Angelus asked.

"He was rude. He was also diseased. I smelled it when he spit on me," Aislinn answered. "I didn't want that in my system."

"You didn't check them first, William?" Angelus turned to Spike.

"No, sorry pixie," Spike apologized.

"I was full anyway," she shrugged then narrowed her eyes on Angelus shifting back to human features. "I said I want a bath now."

He raised a brow at her tone and she seemed to senses his displeasure because she lowered her eyes submissively and fidgeted a little. Then he walked over to her and made her look at him. "All right, macushla, let's get you cleaned up," he said. "Will, take care of these bodies then you can go hunting for a while. Just be back before dawn."

"All right, night then," Spike nodded and watched the couple make their way upstairs. He was happy for his sire and more than pleased that Aislinn was part of the family now. But he was starting to miss Drusilla. He hadn't been laid in over a week. Before when Angelus and Aislinn were enjoying their wedding night he busied himself outside digging her grave but he could still hear them and damn but he envied his sire. Hunting tonight would be a good outlet for his pent up lust and aggression, though. He might even find a sweet young thing to get all his frustrations out on. Yep, that's just what he'd do, he thought as he drug the dead men out of the house to bury them in the backyard.

Twenty minutes later Angelus and Aislinn were sitting happily together in a huge Roman bathtub scrubbing away all the dirt, grime and what not from Aislinn's hair and body. She'd deposited that horrid dress in the fire as soon as she had it off much to her husband's amusement.

"Darlin, on our marriage certificate it said your real name is Liam O'Connor," she said quietly after they finished the bathing and was laying there with her back to his chest contentedly.

"It was my human name," he answered honestly. "Angelus is the alias I took when I became a vampire. My sister Kathy gave me the idea. When I showed back up at my family's home she thought I was an angel. Aurelius is the name of our vampire family, the Order of Aurelius to be exact. It's one of the oldest and most powerful orders of vampires in the world."

She nodded digesting that information. "Why did you go back home after you were turned?"

"To kill them," he said simply.

"Your sister too?" Aislinn asked turning to look at him with confusion.

He nodded. "I killed all of them; my father, mother, sister and the servant girl. I also killed a large number of the people in my village. That was in 1753."

"That was you?" her eyes widened with astonishment. "The myth was that the Black Death hit that village. It's in ruins now, no one ever rebuilt any of it. They burned down the manor house to keep the disease from spreading. I've – I've seen your grave, and your family's, in the old cemetery. I used to pass through there on the way to the Cliffs of the Bay. It was my favorite spot to go and think, or sketch, or write, or sing without anyone around. I miss Ireland."

"I'll take you back there one day, macushla," Angelus said kissing her mouth tenderly. "I have to admit having you around makes me less homesick for it, though. I did go back to Dublin in the 1830s for a little while but I hated it. It's so – English now."

"It's not like that beyond the pale," Aislinn shook her head. "It hasn't changed much at all outside Dublin. I was so angry at my father when he made us move to London."

"Your father will get what he deserves soon enough, baby," he told her. There was a dangerous tone in his voice that she hadn't heard before. His furious eyes met her searching ones. "He hurt you, he could have killed you. I promise you it won't go unpunished."

"You killed me," she pointed out.

"That's not the same thing," he growled angrily. "I had to do that to give you eternal life. We'll be together forever now."

"I know, darlin. Calm down," she turned all the way around and straddled his lap stroking his chest soothingly and lightly with her nails until he was content and purring again. "Do you think you can make me do that too?"

"Purr?" he arched a brow in amusement. "I wasn't aware I could do it until I met you. It's rare for a vampire to feel that content."

"You're like a big cat, my beautiful dark lion," Aislinn whispered in awe of her beautiful husband. He grinned wickedly then hissed with pleasure as she rocked against his hardening member and grasped her hips. She nibbled and licked her way from his chest and up his neck to his mouth and kissed him hungrily before whispering, "Make love to me again, ma fear ciele (my husband)."

He stood, taking her with him and wrapping her legs around his waist, then carried her to the bed and laid them down before entering her with one smooth thrust. She arched her body into him and cried out with pleasure, meeting him thrust for thrust as he started a deep, pounding rhythm. She grinned and shifted to her vampire features before rolling him onto his back and riding him hard. He shifted his too and for the first time she got a look at them. She hadn't seen his true face when he turned her. Oddly though, she liked it. It made him wicked and wild, his amber gold eyes pierced her with their intensity. She loved the sounds he made when they made love; the growls, moans, groans, hisses, grunts and roars drove her crazy with passion. She liked the sex words too, even though she didn't understand most of them. But they sounded positively naughty and combined with that sexy grin of his had a potent effect on her body.

Angelus encouraged her as she rode him, in awe of her. She was wild and beautiful and just fucking perfect. Every time with her was better than the last and he knew, knew with more certainty than he had ever known anything, that he would never get enough of her. They came together, screaming out their orgasms and then he sat up and grinned at her.

"It's time, ma bean ciele (my wife). I want you to bite my neck and I'll bite yours. Take one mouthful of blood and no more. Then you bite my chest where my heart should be and I'll bite you there as well. Again, only one mouthful. And lastly you need to bite me on my inner thigh as close as to my organs as you can without actually biting me there and I'll do the same to you. One mouthful, Aislinn. Do you understand?" he asked seriously. She nodded solemnly. "Then we'll say the vows and it will be done."

"How will we know it worked?" she asked.

"I've seen it done before, believe me we'll know," Angelus assured her. Seeing her fearful look he kissed her gently. "It won't hurt, baby. I promise."

She nodded, reassured and they proceeded to perform their bites. She understood as soon as she bit into his neck just why he had he warned her so much to only take a mouthful. Sire blood was like opium for newborn childer. But she had an amazing amount of control. Angelus was having a similar problem with her blood too. It still had that extra special something in it and it took every ounce of his control to pull away after one mouthful each time.

Then he got up from the bed and retrieved the pieces of parchment he prepared while waiting for her to rise from her grave the past three days. They were two copies of the Latin consortium vows. He handed one to her and kept the other then pulled her back into his lap in the center of the bed with her straddling him.

"We have to say it at the same time, okay," he said and she nodded. "Ready?"

Aislinn looked at him. "I'm ready."

They looked at their written vows and began to recite them simultaneously. It went as follows:

_Convenit isto connexus consum,_

_Astrictus ab animus,_

_Ab cordis,_

_Ab corpus corporis,_

_Ab matrimonium,_

_Ab lamia foederis ac anticus magica._

_Convenit spondeo nostra fidelitas ac amoris,_

_In aeternitas coram ceterum,_

_In consanguinitas, convenit isto connexus consum coaeternum._

The English translation is:

_We are joined together,_

_ Bound by mind, _

_By heart,_

_ By body, _

_By marriage,_

_By vampire law and ancient magic._

_We promise our fidelity and love,_

_For eternity to each other,_

_In blood, we are joined together eternally._

When they finished a ring of white light surrounded them and they felt the bond link them together, every fiber of their being, forever. Then it exploded in a great blinding burst of light and vanished and they stared into each other's eyes with amazement, shifting back to their human features, before they smiled and shared a deep kiss.

"It worked," she whispered against his mouth.

"Yes, sweetling it did," he grinned and kissed her once more. And then Spike came barreling through the door looking alarmed.

"What the bloody hell was that? I was outside and it looked like something exploded up here – oh, hello," he drifted off noticing suddenly that both of them were naked on the bed and embracing each other. Spike's cock hardened painfully at the sight and he cursed under his breath. "I have got to get home to Drusilla. This is bloody torture."

"Who's Drusilla?" Aislinn asked curiously.

"She's another childe of mine," Angelus answered nuzzling her jaw lovingly.

"Are you this close to her too?" she asked. There was a jealous note in her voice that made Angelus still and Spike fought back a chuckle. Finally, Spike thought, the ponce is going to get his for his debauching ways.

Angelus pulled back and eyed her warily. Then he cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, I've never been as close to anyone as I am to you, Aislinn. But she and I have been intimate, as have William and I. The bond between a sire and childe is very strong and often sexual in nature. Vampires aren't known for moral boundaries. As long as it is kept within the hierarchy of the family then it's acceptable."

"Do you have a sire?" she asked.

"Oh this is getting good," Spike leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Angelus ignored him and focused on Aislinn who had pulled away from him now and was sitting back against the headboard.

"Yes, her name is Darla," Angelus nodded.

"And I take it this Drusilla and Darla live with the two of you, the four of you swapping partners and fornicating whenever the inclination takes you?" Aislinn guessed with bitter and cold sarcasm in her soft voice.

"Not exactly," her husband replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's different now. You and I are married and we've completed the consortium, which was the light you saw by the way William."

"Will you still be fornicating with other women? I seem to recall promises of fidelity in both vows we took, our marriage and the consortium. Don't think I don't read Latin, my darlin. I've had a thorough education," she warned.

"Now just a fucking second," he growled. "I'm your sire! You don't speak to me in that tone!"

"I'm more than your childe! I'm your wife and your consort! You aren't going to order me around unless 'I' allow it, Liam O'Connor!" she yelled back.

"Ah, their first row, how romantic," Spike sighed happily. This was damned entertaining. No one had ever stood up to Angelus like this before. Well, he had tried but he had gotten his ass beat for it.

"Shut up, William," Angelus barked at him before turning back to his wife. "And you, you will obey me or I'll -,"

"You'll what?! Beat me?! My father was doing that just fine! If I'm only going to get the same treatment from you then why the hell should I stay with you?! Marriage is a partnership! I will not allow you to be my dictator!" Aislinn screamed at him her features going back to vampiric in her anger. Then she shoved him and to their shock a gold light came from her hands and knocked him clear across the room. She stared down at her hands in horror while Angelus and Spike just looked stunned and confused. She lifted her eyes to her husband's and then got off the bed and went to kneel in front of him checking him for injury. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, darlin. I don't know how I did that."

"It didn't hurt exactly, the hitting the wall and floor did though," Angelus told her. "I knew you'd be special, baby but damn, you pack a punch."

"Would someone like to explain to me what just happened?" Spike asked raising a brow.

Angelus sighed and stood up, bringing Aislinn with him. He got her dressing gown and handed it to her to put on while he slipped his robe on as well. Then he turned and looked at Spike. "I noticed something when I turned her, something unique about her blood," he confessed.

"Slayer?" Spike asked but Angelus shook his head.

"More powerful than that and rare," Angelus answered. "From the potency of it I would say she's at least half faerie. One of her parents is a member of the Seelie Court Daoine Sidhe, a royal if I'm not mistaken. I've tasted their blood once before just after I was turned. It's not something you forget. Faerie blood is like vampire opium. It's why her features are different, why her eyes are a different color than ours, and why apparently she can knock you across a room with gold light from her hands."

"My eyes aren't gold like yours?" Aislinn asked. They shook their heads. "What color are they when I change?"

"A very pale but beautiful vibrant green," Angelus answered. "You're the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen, sweetling."

"Me too," Spike agreed. "What else could be different about her?"

Angelus hesitated a moment then said, "There's a myth that if a faerie is turned then they can walk in daylight. They're called daywalkers. I've never met one though and it's not really a theory I'd like to test. If she burned – well, I won't risk it."

"But my parents are human, darlin, both of them," Aislinn argued.

"If I had to guess, baby, I'd say the man who raised you isn't actually your birth father. You don't share any of his features or characteristics but you do favor your mother," Angelus told her gently. "It's not unheard of for male faeries to seduce human women. You grew up near King Finvarra's court after all."

Aislinn sat down on the bed and thought hard for a moment, going through all her memories of her childhood in Ireland as far back as she could remember. Then she looked at Angelus and asked uncertainly, "Is he tall with dark hair and green eyes, a dimpled smile and wears a lot of red? He came around a lot when I was little and was always nice to me. He would give me sweets and bounce me on his knee and sing with me. My mother called him Finn, though. I called him Uncle Finn."

What little blood there was in Angelus's face left him and he swore so thoroughly it burned her ears. Then he nodded, raking a hand through his hair. "Yes, that's him. Fuck, honey, this is not good. If he finds out what I've done to you -," he began then he turned back to her and took her hands in his kneeling in front of her. "When was the last time you saw him, baby?"

"Before we left for London? You know, I didn't think it odd until now but he never did look any older. He always looked the same but he should have aged, shouldn't he? Anyway, he came to tell me goodbye and told me to be careful and not go out at night unless I had to. He admitted he hated he wouldn't be here to protect me but I thought he was just being chivalrous. He meant from people like you, didn't he?" she asked slowly.

"More than likely," Angelus nodded. "But he can't hurt me, not without hurting you too. If a consort is killed then the other follows soon after. The energy just drains out of them and they dust."

"Oh, well that's a good thing, isn't it? I wouldn't let him hurt you anyway, darlin. You're my husband. I know I was furious with you a moment ago but I still love you. It's normal for couples to argue sometimes," she said cupping his face and kissing him. "I am sorry about the light knocking you across the room, though. I had no idea that would happen."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't either. I know better than to make you angry now, though," he grinned playfully then sobered. "You were right, though. Marriage is a partnership. It will just take some getting used to for me. I'm used to be the one in charge, in control."

"And the other women? I won't be sharing you unless you're prepared to share me with others too," Aislinn warned him seriously. He growled at the thought of another man touching her. There was one man already more than willing to have her standing nearby.

"They probably won't like it but no, you won't be sharing me with anyone else and I won't be sharing you," he answered.

Spike was shocked. He had never in a million years thought Angelus would agree to monogamy. But he had just heard it with his own ears, seen it with his own eyes.

Aislinn smiled and kissed him again. "Good," she said. "I would hate to have to find out if I have any more powers while I'm eviscerating whatever harlot had the audacity to touch my husband. Because, sweetheart, I will kill them."

"Understood," Angelus nodded and kissed her deeply while lifting her and tossing her back onto the center of the bed and following her to cover her body with his never breaking the kiss once. Now that was talent. When he leaned back to undo her dressing gown he glanced over at Spike. "Out, William."

"Oh come on, can't I at least watch?" Spike complained.

Angelus looked at his wife for an answer to the question. She seemed surprised but considering it. His own feelings were too conflicted on the issue. On the one hand, he didn't even want another man looking at her let alone getting to see her in all her orgasmic beauty. On the other hand, William was his childe too and they had some pretty wild times together in the past. He didn't want to neglect his other childer completely.

Aislinn saw the conflict in her husband's eyes and sighed before rubbing his chest beneath his robe and nodding. "Just this once," she said.

"You got that, Will? And you don't it leave this room or they'll both want turns watching too," Angelus warned him. Spike nodded firmly and took a seat in a chair nearby. Angelus turned back to his wife and removed her dressing gown while she took off his robe and sat up to lick and nibble her way up his belly to throat and back down until she pushed him over on his back and sat back on his legs, her hands resting on his thighs, thoughtfully regarding his erection.

They hadn't done this yet and he saw her curiosity and hesitation and reached up to thread his fingers through her hair. Her eyes met his. "Just do what comes naturally, baby," he said gently. She nodded and began stroking his cock with one hand with tentative curious strokes. Then she gripped him harder and he gave her a hiss of pleasure that made her grin wickedly. He was so big her hand wouldn't fit all the way around him. She bent her head and licked the tip to taste the moisture that was leaking out and hummed with delight. He choked on a moan then and yelled when she enveloped him in her mouth. It was warmer than the average vampire, he realized, her whole body was. He loved it. She stroked and sucked him, swirling her tongue around the head and then alternately took her mouth from him and placed sweet licking kisses all over his cock and balls too, which her other hand was now caressing.

"Fuck, baby, you're a natural," he panted. Then she took him deep into her throat and sucked hard, swallowing to clench her throat muscles around him and he couldn't even hold back. He came hard inside her mouth, his seed shooting down her throat. She let him fall from her mouth, swallowing it all and licking him clean then grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

"You taste delicious, darlin," she said kissing her way up his belly, chest and throat to his mouth. He growled and grabbed her, tossing her onto her back and covering her while she giggled at the action. Then she was moaning as he proceeded to give her a taste of her own medicine. When she got close, though she grabbed his hair and pulled him up to look at her, shaking her head. "No, macushla, inside me. I want you inside me."

He complied, coming up between her thighs and entering with a hard, brutal thrust that made them both cry out with pleasure. Angelus pounded into her then, vaguely aware that Spike was nearby in that chair watching and getting himself off too.

Spike was in awe. They were bloody magnificent together, like two bodies moving as one in perfect rhythm. He couldn't even be jealous. They seemed to fit like two pieces of the same puzzle. He had seen Angelus fuck many times before and been fucked by him too but he had never seen his sire make love before. He gripped his own cock in his hand and stroked hard, knowing he wasn't going to last long either. Aislinn was a bloody goddess, a wild vixen that was the perfect match to Angelus. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for bringing them together. They didn't even notice he was there either. They were too wrapped up in each other. When Aislinn raked her nails down Angelus's back and screamed her climax and Angelus followed with a roar, Spike let himself come too with surprising strength. He actually saw stars. That had never happened from just jerking off.

The couple collapsed against each other in a tangle of limbs and kissed and caressed lazily. Spike got up and left them alone, going to his own room to bathe and sleep.

"You think he enjoyed the show?" Aislinn asked absently stroking Angelus's chest.

"I don't doubt it," Angelus chuckled darkly. "I know he got off."

"I can smell it," she nodded. "It's different from yours, spicier, but not bad."

He nodded and leaned up to look down at her. "Why did you say yes?"

"He brought us together," she shrugged. "I didn't figure one time could hurt. Honestly I forgot he was there until I heard him yell and everything."

"I did too," Angelus admitted. "What have you done to me, sweetling? I was the most evil bastard in the world until you came along."

"You still are, darlin, just not to me," Aislinn laughed and he felt that tightening in his chest at the sound of it. He grinned then sobered completely and stared into her eyes.

"I love you," he said seriously.

"I love you too," she said back. Then settled down and slept then, waiting for the next sunset to come.


End file.
